Classic raid instance bosses
This page contains a short overview of all Instance Bosses that were in game since before the release of the Burning Crusade expansion. These bosses are considered Raid Bosses since it takes more then a party of 5 players to down them. Zul'Gurub In order to quell Hakkar the Soulflayer, the trolls of the land banded together and sent a contingent of High Priests into the ancient city of Zul'Gurub. Each priest was a powerful champion of the Primal Gods, but despite their best efforts they fell under the sway of Hakkar. Now the champions and their Primal God aspects feed the awesome power of the Soulflayer. Any adventurers brave enough to venture into the foreboding ruins must overcome the High Priests and Hakkar's mighty lieutenants if they are to have any hope of confronting the mighty blood god. High Priestess Jeklik thumb|High Priestess Jeklik One of Hakkar's priests, Jeklik holds the aspect of the bat. High Priest Venoxis thumb|High Priest Venoxis The troll Venoxis was the High Priest of the Primal God Ula-tek, the goddess serpent. High Priestess Mar'li thumb|Hight Priestess Mar'li The troll Mar'li was the High Priestess of the Primal God Shadra, the god spider. High Priest Thekal thumb|High Priest Thekal The troll Thekal was the High Priest of the Primal God Shirvallah, the god tiger. High Priestess Arlokk thumb|High Priestess Arlokk The troll Arlokk was the High Priestess of the Primal God Bethekk, the goddess panther. Bloodlord Mandokir thumb|Bloodlord Mandokir One of Hakkar's more powerful lieutenants, Mandokir is the leader of the Gurubashi tribe trolls, the most powerful troll-tribe that resides inside the ancient city of Zul'Gurub. Mandokir and his people were reluctant at first to summon Hakkar into the mortal world and revolted against the plan, but as soon as Hakkar entered the world their resistance seized and they soon fulfilled his every command. Jin'do the Hexxer thumb|Jin'do the Hexxer One of Hakkar's most powerful lieutenants, Jin'do was originally the leader of the Hakkari tribe trolls. After being exiled or murdered for the evil deeds they had done in Hakkar's name, they decided to wreak havoc upon the world and summon Hakkar into the mortal world. Jin'do and the remaining Hakkari trolls now reside inside the walls of the ancient Gurubashi capital of Zul'gurub. Gahz'ranka thumb|Gahz'ranka Gahz'ranka is a giant sea-creature that lives in the waters of the ancient Gurubashi capital of Zul'Gurub. The famous fisherman Nat Pagle hunted the creature for a long time, but apparently failed to capture it. Gather a group of heroes and maybe some lure. Who knows, maybe you'll succeed where Nat failed... Gri'lek Hazza'rah Renataki Wushoolay Hakkar the Soulflayer thumb|Hakkar the Soulflayer The long centuries following the Great Sundering of the world were difficult ones for the troll race. Famine and terror were commonplace within the broken kingdoms. The Gurubashi trolls, driven to desperate ends, sought aid from ancient, mystical forces. Though both of the troll kingdoms shared a central belief in a great pantheon of primitive gods, the Gurubashi fell under the sway of the darkest one. Hakkar the Soulflayer, a vile, bloodthirsty spirit, heard the trolls' call and decided to aid them. Hakkar gave his secrets of blood to the Gurubashi and helped them extend their civilization across most of Stranglethorn Vale and certain islands of the South Seas. Though he brought them great power, Hakkar wanted more and more for his efforts. In recent times, the Atal'ai priests discovered that Hakkar's physical form could only be summoned within the ancient capital of the Gurubashi Empire, Zul'Gurub. Unfortunately, the priests have met with recent success in their quest to call forth Hakkar -- reports confirm the presence of the dreaded Soulflayer in the heart of the Gurubashi ruins. In order to quell the blood god, the trolls of the land banded together and sent a contingent of High Priests into the ancient city. Each priest was a powerful champion of the Primal Gods -- Bat, Panther, Tiger, Spider, and Snake -- but despite their best efforts, they fell under the sway of Hakkar. Now the champions and their Primal God aspects feed the awesome power of the Soulflayer. Any adventurers brave enough to venture into the foreboding ruins must overcome the High Priests if they are to have any hope of confronting the mighty blood god. Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Kurinnaxx General Rajaxx Moam Buru the Gorger Ayamiss the Hunter Ossirian the Unscarred Molten Core Lucifron thumb|Lucifron Location: Molten Core Raid 40 The first of the five Flamewakers defending Molten Core, Lucifron is the first 40-man raid boss most players encounter. His attacks are all Shadow based, but Shadow Resistance is not needed in any way. His guards can mind control players, while he himself has an AoE Magic effect called Impending Doom that will deal 2000 Shadow damage if not dispelled quickly, as well as a Curse that doubles the mana/rage/energy cost of all abilities. Drops the Tome of Tranquilizing Shot, a necessity for future bosses. Magmadar thumb|Magmadar Location: Molten Core Raid 40 A favored pet of Ragnaros and progenitor of the Core Hounds that roam throughout the Molten Core. Goes into deadly frenzies that only Hunters can dispell, has an AoE Fear, and occasionally throws Lava Bombs that ignite the surrounding area, dealing massive Fire damage. Killing Magmadar prevents Ancient Core Hounds that roam the instance from spawning. Drops all Tier 1 leg pieces. Gehennas thumb|Gehennas Location: Molten Core Raid 40 The second of five Flamewakers defending Molten Core. Will call down a powerful Rain of Fire on his attackers, and also has an AoE curse that greatly reduces healing. Garr thumb|Garr Location: Molten Core Raid 40 A powerful Molten Rock Elemental that serves as one of Ragnaros' lieutenants and is partially responsible for Prince Thunderaan's imprisonment. He is guarded by eight Firesworn elementals that he can combust at will. He also consumes buffs. Killing Garr prevents the Lava Surgers that roam the instance from spawning. Drops all Tier 1 head pieces and one half of the Bindings of the Windseeker. Baron Geddon thumb|Baron Geddon Location: Molten Core Raid 40 A powerful Firelord that serves as one of Ragnaros' lieutenants and is partially responsible for Prince Thunderaan's imprisonment. Turns players into living bombs that explode after 10 seconds, dealing massive Fire damage to nearby allies and more often than not, killing the player. When near death, he starts a spell called Armageddon, which will likely kill anyone nearby should he succeed. Drops one half of the Bindings of the Windseeker. Shazzrah thumb|Shazzrah Location: Molten Core Raid 40 The third of the five Flamewakers defending Molten Core. Spams a powerful Arcane Explosion and casts an AoE Curse that reduces Arcane Resistance. Will also randomly Blink towards players. Golemagg the Incinerator thumb|Golemagg the Incinerator Location: Molten Core Raid 40 A massive Molten Giant, Golemagg is the keeper of the valuable Sulfuron Ingots needed to form Sulfuras. He has two Core Hound pets that can not be killed until he dies. When low on health, he begins attacking much faster and causing earthquakes. Drops all Tier 1 chest pieces. Sulfuron Harbinger thumb|Sulfuron Harbinger Location: Molten Core Raid 40 The fourth of the five Flamewakers defending Molten Core. His true name is not known. He is guarded by four Flamewaker Priests, who won't hesitate to heal Sulfuron or eachother. Majordomo Executus thumb|Majordomo Executus Location: Molten Core Raid 40 The fifth and final Flamewaker defending Molten Core, Executus is Ragnaros' most trusted lieutenant, and will only appear once the protective runes throughout the Core are extinguished. His encounter is the first truely complex 40-man encounter players encounter, calling for an interesting juggling of his eight guards. Once the guards are dead, Executus will surrender and leave to go summon Ragnaros himself. He leaves behind a chest of Epic loot, most notably items required for the Hunter and Priest epic quests. Ragnaros thumb|Ragnaros Location: Molten Core Raid 40 One of the four Elemental Lieutenants of the Old Gods, Ragnaros is a being so powerful that his entrance into this world created the volcanic wastelands surrounding Blackrock Mountain. However, he is only a shadow of his former self, having been seperated from the powers of the Elemental Plane when he was summoned into Azeroth. He is the final boss in Molten Core. High Fire Resistance is a must for those who wish to challenge him. Drops all Tier 2 leg pieces, as well as the primary requirements for the legendary weapons, Sulfuras and Thunderfury. Blackwing Lair Razorgore the Untamed thumb|Razorgore the Untamed Location: Blackwing Lair Raid 40 The most powerful known Dragonspawn in the world, Razorgore serves no master but himself. However, the dragon Nefarian found a way around that, creating a powerful orb that would allow the Blackrock Clan to control Razorgore, and uses the Dragonspawn to defend a clutch of Chromatic dragon eggs. He is the first boss in Blackwing Lair. The encounter involves using the orb to make Razorgore destroy the eggs, all while fighting off 40 other Orcs and Dragonspawn. It is known as one of the most chaotic encounters in the game, if not the most. Drops all Tier 2 bracers. Vaelastrasz the Corrupt thumb|Vaelastrasz the Corrupt Location: Blackwing Lair Raid 40 Vaelastrasz the Red was the keeper of the red shard of the Scepter of the Shifting Sands. He had sworn to destroy the dragon Nefarian, but lost the battle inside Blackwing Lair, losing the shard as a result. The raid comes upon Vaelastrasz just as Nefarian completes his corruption, and the mighty red dragon is helpless as Nefarian orders him to kill his allies. However, before the corruption is complete Vaelastrasz gives the players a buff called Essence of the Red, granting them unlimited mana, rage, and energy. However, this buff only last three minutes, and is crucial to the encounter. The dragon will also give players Burning Adrenaline, which makes all their spells instant cast but also eventually kills them. Drops all Tier 2 belts. Broodlord Lashlayer thumb|Broodlord Lashlayer Location: Blackwing Lair Raid 40 A large black Drakonid, Broodlord Lashlayer oversees the suppression rooms in Blackwing Lair, keeping the many kidnapped dragon whelps in check. The encounter starts long before the raid even lays eyes on Lashlayer, as they battle their way through the complex suppression rooms. Drops all Tier 2 boots, and acquiring his head is the first of many steps in the quest to open the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj. Flamegor thumb|Flamegor Location: Blackwing Lair Raid 40 The third of three black drakes found in Blackwing Lair. Like the other drakes, he uses Wing Buffet to reduce aggro, as well as the deadly Shadowflame, which needs to be mitigated by Onyxia Scale Cloaks. His unique ability is Fire Nova, a direct damage attack that hits all enemies within his line of sight. However, he uses this only when frenzied, which can be dispelled by Hunters. Drops all Tier 2 gloves. Ebonroc thumb|Ebonroc Location: Blackwing Lair Raid 40 The second of three black drakes found in Blackwing Lair. Like the other drakes, he uses Wing Buffet to reduce aggro, as well as the deadly Shadowflame, which needs to be mitigated by Onyxia Scale Cloaks. His unique ability is Shadow of Ebonroc, which applies a debuff to whoever is on top of the hate list. Whenever Ebonroc hits someone who has the debuff, he regains 25000 health. Drops all Tier 2 gloves. Firemaw thumb|Firemaw Location: Blackwing Lair Raid 40 The first of three black drakes found in Blackwing Lair. Like the other drakes, he uses Wing Buffet to reduce aggro, as well as the deadly Shadowflame, which needs to be mitigated by Onyxia Scale Cloaks. His unique ability is Flame Buffet, which applies a stackable Fire DoT to all enemies within his line of sight. Drops all Tier 2 gloves. Chromaggus thumb|Chromaggus Location: Blackwing Lair Raid 40 The only known Drakeadon in existence. The encounter is largely random, as his two heads will each have a random breath attack, and he casts random Brood Afflictions, applying nasty debuffs to all players. His skin also "shimmers," changing his vulnerability to certain schools of magic. Goes in frenzies that can be dispelled by Hunters, and enrages at 20% health. Drops all Tier 2 shoulder pieces. Nefarian thumb|Nefarian Location: Blackwing Lair Raid 40 Son of the Black Dragon Aspect, Neltharion, and lord of the Black Dragonflight. He allied the Black Dragons with the Blackrock Clan, and is attempting to create a Chromatic Dragonflight. He also stole the red shard of the Scepter of the Shifting Sands from Vaelastrasz after defeating him, and threatend to destroy it. He is the final boss in Blackwing Lair. In Phase 1 of the encounter, players must fight off wave after wave of randomly colored Drakonids, all while an invulnerable Nefarian wanders amongst the raid in human form, randomly shadow bolting, mind controlling and fearing people. Nefarian leaves shortly after. Once 42 Drakonids are killed, Nefarian returns in dragon form, opening up with a Shadowflame that hits all members of the raid. He will then proceed to randomly call out classes, forcing all players of that class to do something bad based on their class (ie. forcing Druids into Cat Form, summoning hostile Infernals, etc.). At 20%, he resurrects all the dead Drakonids as Bone Constructs. Drops all Tier 2 chest pieces. Onyxia's Lair Onyxia thumb|Onyxia Daughter of the Black Dragon Aspect, Neltharion, and brood mother of the Black Dragonflight. When she isn't meddling in human affairs or plotting with her brother, Nefarian, she is in her lair in Dustwallow Marsh, fiercely protecting her eggs. Although small for a dragon her age, she is no less dangerous. The encounter is divided into three distinct phases. In the first phase, she is on the ground and is extremely difficult to tank. In the second phase, she takes flight and breathes fire down on her foes. In the final phase, she lands once again and begins fearing her attackers, all while the ground erupts beneath their feet. Drops all Tier 2 head pieces, as well the sinew required for the Hunter epic quest. The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj The Prophet Skeram thumb|The Prophet Skeram Location: The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Raid 40 Religious leader of the Qiraji and author of the Prophecy of C'Thun, the Prophet Skeram is the first boss in Ahn'Qiraj. Creates two mirror images of himself at 25% health intervals, and both the images and himself can Blink, Earth Shock, and Arcane Explosion. He also casts True Fulfillment on random targets, mind controlling them while increasing their damage, movement and resistance, and making their spells instant-cast. Lord Kri thumb|Lord Kri Location: The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Raid 40 One of the three optional Silithid Colossi found in Ahn'Qiraj, players must fight Lord Kri at the same time as Princess Yauj and Vem. Loot received from the encounter depends on the order the Colossi are killed in, and killing Lord Kri last is the hardest method and yields the best loot. He has an AoE Toxic Volley that hits all players in the room for Nature damage while applying a Poison DoT. When he dies, his corpse leaves behind a deadly toxic cloud. Princess Yauj thumb|Princess Yauj Location: The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Raid 40 One of the three optional Silithid Colossi found in Ahn'Qiraj, players must fight Princess Yauj at the same time as Lord Kri and Vem. Loot received from the encounter depends on the order the Colossi are killed in, and killing Princess Yauj last is the intermediary route, yielding good loot but not the best. She has an AoE Fear, and heals herself as well. Upon death, she releases a swarm of Silithids. Vem thumb|Triumvirate Location: The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Raid 40 One of the three optional Silithid Colossi found in Ahn'Qiraj, players must fight Vem at the same time as Lord Kri and Princess Yauj. Loot received from the encounter depends on the order the Colossi are killed in, and killing Vem last is the easiest method and yields the lowest quality loot. Vem can charge his opponents. Battleguard Sartura thumb|Battleguard Sartura Location: The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Raid 40 A Qiraji Battleguard in Ahn'Qiraj, Sartura and her three guards are nasty opponents. All of them constantly reset aggro lists, the guards punt their opponents, and Sartura enrages at 20%. And if she isn't dead within 10 minutes, she goes into a super-enrage that is sure to wipe the raid. Fankriss the Unyielding thumb|Fankriss the Unyielding Location: The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Raid 40 One of only two known silithid Sandreavers, Fankriss summons many, many bugs during the encounter. He has an ability called Mortal Wound which cleaves through opponents and severely hinders healing. Viscidus thumb|Viscidus Location: The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Raid 40 A giant Slime, Viscidus is the second optional encounter in Ahn'Qiraj, and is a highly Nature Resistance intensive fight. Not only that, but he is a very interesting fight as well. He normally takes only 50% of normal damage. However, if he is hit by enough Frost attacks (whatever the source), he will freeze. Once frozen, physical attackers move in and attack him until he shatters, exploding into 20 globs. Once these globs reunite, Viscidus appears again. Killing a glob deals 5% damage to his total health, and is the most efficient way of killing him. Drops the bindings required for the AQ Set boots and shoulder pieces. Princess Huhuran thumb|Princess Huhuran Location: The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Raid 40 A lone Silithid Wasp, Huhuran is a Nature Resistance intensive fight. Goes into frenzies that need to be dispelled by Hunters. Has deadly Nature AoE that she uses when frenzied or enraged, spews Noxious Poison, and uses an AoE Wyvern Sting that not only put players to sleep, but deals thousands of Nature damage if dispelled. Enrages at 30%. Drops the bindings required for the AQ Set boots and shoulder pieces. Emperor Vek'lor thumb|Emperor Vek'lor Location: The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Raid 40 Fought alongside his twin brother, Vek'nilash, this Qiraji Emperor is immune to all physical damage, resulting in an interesting tanking situation. He spams Shadow Bolt and casts Blizzard. He reacts with an incredibly powerful attack that will wipe the raid if someone hits him with a physical attack. And for good measure, he constantly teleport-switches with his twin, who has a similar reaction to magical attacks. Drops a circlet required for the AQ Set head pieces. Emperor Vek'nilash thumb|Emperor Vek'nilash Location: The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Raid 40 Fought alongside his twin brother, Vek'lor, this Qiraji Emperor is immune to all magical damage. He has an Uppercut attack that knocks back opponents, and Unbalancing Strike, which deals massive damage and lowers Defense by 100. He reacts with an incredibly powerful attack that will wipe the raid if someone hits him with a magical attack. And for good measure, he constantly teleport-switches with his twin, who has a similar reaction to physical attacks. Drops a circlet required for the AQ Set head pieces. Ouro thumb|Ouro the Sandworm Location: The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Raid 40 The ancient Silithid Sand Worm, Ouro, is a being of legendary power. He is rumored to have been created by the Old God C'Thun himself as a mockery of life. He is the last optional boss in Ahn'Qiraj, and is Nature Resist intensive. During combat, he has a powerful breath attack called Sand Blast which deals large Nature damage, and an AoE knockback attack that often results in him targeting ranged attackers and healers. He also submerges at set intervals. When submerged, Dirt Mounds begin tearing around the room at random, dealing Nature damage to anyone caught their path. Once he reaches 20%, he enrages AND starts summoning Dirt Mounds without submerging. Drops the items required for the AQ Set leg pieces. C'Thun thumb|C'Thun Location: The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Raid 40 One of the Old Gods who ruled Azeroth prior to the coming of the Titans, C'Thun has been plotting his revenge since the day he was defeated by a nameless Titan in the deserts of Silithus. It was he who created the Aqir, ancestors of the Qiraji and the Nerubians, in the image of the Silithid. And it is he who drives the Qiraji on their relentless campaign. He is the final boss in Ahn'Qiraj. During phase 1 of the fight, players must contend with his Eye, which shoots immensely powerful beams of energy, and an assortment of minor tentacles. In phase 2, his body surfaces and giant tentacles appear, including mouth tentacles that swallow players whole. Those players plummet down into his stomach, full of disgestive acid, and must defeat some tentacles inside his stomach in order to weaken him. Drops the items required for the AQ Set chest pieces. Naxxramas Anub'Rekhan Grand Widow Faerlina Maexxna Noth the Plaguebringer Heigan the Unclean Loatheb Instructor Razuvious Gothik the Harvester The Four Horsemen Patchwerk Grobbulus Gluth Thaddius Sapphiron Kel'Thuzad